


Angels

by b4midn8



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: 1st day, AU, F/M, mavisisnotamage, zervis week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-13
Updated: 2015-09-13
Packaged: 2018-04-20 13:29:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4789010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/b4midn8/pseuds/b4midn8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zeref had never met an angel before.</p><p> </p><p>1st Day: Zervis Week in Tumblr<br/>Alternate Universe</p>
            </blockquote>





	Angels

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: First FT fic. My submission for Zervis Week. Mavis isn't a mage here.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail. If I did I wouldn't destroy Zervis the very page after it became canon.

1st Day: Alternate Universe

Set in alternate universe where Mavis wasn’t a mage.

 

1st Day: Alternate Universe

Set in alternate universe where Mavis wasn’t a mage.

 

Dark eyes scanned the once lively village. Flames reflected on his blank eyes; unflinching even as he watched house after house collapse in flames.

What had once been a lively village had turned into a raging inferno.

“M-Monster!”

The dark eyes belonging to the figure standing amidst the chaos found the person responsible for the voice that had rang clear across the street.

A man clutching what could only be the lifeless body of his daughter, holding it close to his chest as angry eyes streaked down his cheeks.

“You’re a monster! A demon!” the man yelled, “No one will accept you, not even the kindest of angels would even _think_ of accepting somebody like you! You will forever be alone, you-!”

A surge of magic later and the man collapsed to the ground, over the body of his daughter. Completely lifeless.

The man had not finished his statement, but the Black Wizard staring at the pair of lifeless bodies had understood what he wanted to say. If his mournful looks was anything to go by.

He was a monster, yes. A demon. Nobody would ever accept him. That’s true. He doesn’t need to hear it from somebody else. No angels would accept him, yes. But he decided not to care.

After all in all his years of living, not once had he met in angels.

There was a strange aching in his heart, something was missing. He decided to ignore it.

Demons exist, yes. But angels just don’t

-

It had been a peaceful day, so far.

Away from civilization really was the best. He’d been resting under the shade of a tree for almost half a day now. Hidden in the deep woods and he has yet to kill anybody. There should be no life worth taking within miles. He was certain of that.

Which was why it had been a great surprise when a girl, whose age was hard to decipher, emerged from the line of trees and to the clearing where the Black wizard had been resting.

“Oh,” the girl sounded surprised, “I’m sorry I didn’t know somebody was here. Did I disturb you?’

The mage didn’t answer, he stared, dumbfounded at the girl standing before him.

She didn’t look anything special. She has a long wavy, blond hair that almost reached the ground, a single lock pointing upward. She was wearing a frilly, pink layered robe with a red ribbon tied into a bow around her neck. Two wing-like ornaments rested on her head. She was bare feet. And her green eyes regarded the mage before her.

When it was evident the man was not going to reply the girl approached the man. Obviously she had not been taught _never_ to talk nor approach strangers. Or if she had been, she simply did not care.

“My name is Mavis,” the girl, now identified as Mavis introduced herself, “Mavis Vermillion. I live in the village close to this forest. You are?”

So there was a village around this part of the forest, after all.

“My name’s Zeref,” the words flew out of his mouth before he could even _think_.

“Zeref,” Mavis repeated, “that’s not much of a name.”

“So is Mavis,” Zeref said, again, without really thinking it through.

Before he could think that he’d just insulted the girl, Mavis‘s laugh echoed in the peaceful forest. It was music to Zeref’s ears.

Mavis promptly walked next to Zeref and, not even minding about such humane thing like _personal space,_ sat down next to the Black Wizard.

 _She can’t!_ Zeref thought. _She’d die, too!_

But the girl remained ignorant to the inner turmoil the man had been feeling.

“So are you new around this part?” Mavis asked. “I’ve never seen you around before.”

Zeref did not answer.

Mavis turned her head towards the male beside her. “Well?”

“I’m new,” Zeref eventually conceded.

“Oh,”

Silence filled the gap between the two. A comfortable silence, as the two stared up unto the sky. Zeref was certain he’d never seen the sky this blue before.

It was peaceful, a brand of peace Zeref has never experienced.

“This place was my secret place,” Mavis said, breaking the silence. Zeref was shock that he didn’t mind at all. “Which was why it was such surprise when I found somebody else here. Nobody’s around for miles.”

Zeref was right after all. There had been nobody.

“Then why are you way out here?” Zeref turned to the girl beside him, Isn’t it a bit dangerous for a little girl like you?”

The almost-unconscious smile on the girl’s face instantly melted into a glare. Or at least it _could_ have been a glare. To Zeref it was nothing but a playful pout.

“I’m _eighteen_!” the girl whined. “Why do people keep mistaking me for a little girl!?”

The girl was obviously frustrated, but it didn’t matter to Zeref as a small amused smile graced his usually blank face.

The girl certainly didn’t look fifteen. She looked more like a thirteen year old girl. Besides for a four hundred year old like Zeref, eighteen years old still considered as young.

Zeref smartly didn’t point it out.

He didn’t need to.

“Though for somebody as old as you I practically am like an infant to you.” Mavis beamed, “Right?”

This stunned Zeref to silence (not like he had been talking much, to begin with).

“What you didn’t think I noticed?” Mavis smiled impishly. “It’s easy to identify you, you know, Black Wizard Zeref.”

Mavis didn’t wait for the reply she most certainly was _not_ expecting. “It didn’t help that you told me your name, too. Of course I would know it was you.”

“How long have you-?”

“Noticed?” Mavis finished for him, “From the moment I saw you, duh. Of course I’d notice you. The number of times I’ve read about you from the books… You would believe!”

She had known?

“If you’ve noticed… Then why…,” Zeref stuttered out. He’s never been in such a compromising situation before. “Do you even know…?”

“Know about what?” the girl asked, unfazed. She had returned to staring up at the sky.

“About-,” Zeref was ashamed. He was. Why was he so frustrated? Or was flustered the right word?”

“I know about your curse, of course,” Mavis said as if he knew exactly what Zeref had been trying to warn her about. “The Ankhseram Black Magic, right? Of course I know. Everybody does.”

‘ _No they don’t,’_ Zeref wished to say, ‘ _not everybody knows of the curse like you do. Not everybody knows the_ name _of the curse, not like you do.’_

“Then if you knew,” Zeref said, picking his words carefully, “Why are you still here?”

“The more one values life the more uncontrollable it gets.” Mavis said as if reciting from a book. “Right?”

Zeref sighed, “Wide knowledge is a good thing,”

This time it was Mavis’ turn to be silenced.

“Why are you still here?” Zeref asked, finally. Resigned to the fact that the small peace he’d had with the girl beside him was not meant to last.

“Should I leave, then?” Mavis asked.

“You know how many I’ve killed…,” Zeref began.

“Of course I don’t,” Mavis sighed, “even the books don’t know everything.”

Zeref waited. For the terrified shriek, the terrified looks, the angry tears that he had been used to. Nothing came.

“You killing people can only mean that you care, right?” Mavis smiled at the Black Wizard who was still looking at her with such a dumbfounded look.

The smile on the girl’s face was not something Zeref had been used to. The warmth beneath it was unfamiliar to him.

And he was drawn towards it like a moth to a flame. He knew he would just get hurt. But he didn’t seem to care.

In all his years of living he’d never met an angel before. But now he has.

He knows that he would eventually be hurt, he was cursed after all. But he didn’t care.

This angel in front of him had accepted him.

The warm feeling in his chest told him that he’d found what he’s been looking for.

There was an angel before him. And contrary to all beliefs, this angel, the purest of all angels, had accepted him whole heartedly.

“ _Right, Zeref?”_

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: So how was it?
> 
> Sorry if there are a lot of mistakes. Please inform me if there are. I still haven't reviewed it yet. I just posted it right after I typed it so I'm still in the process of reviewing my work.
> 
> Comments are appreciated!


End file.
